What a Bunny Can Teach Me
by Princess Moonheart
Summary: Blythe Paris may look like the hyper, fun loving, happy 15 year old of a happy family, but with this being more than less not true, she was sent to be mentored by a guy in Burbank. This was suppose to be a normal animation intership/protection program at Warner Brothers Studio. So if that's the case, why is her mentor a toon rabbit?
1. Before the story comes the perparing

"I'm not going to send her to some stranger's house!"

Jessica Paris, the normally pleasant, agreeable woman, was glaring burning coaling into the two police officers in front of her.

The male officer frowned at the woman, trying not to lose his cool at the stubborn mother.

"Look, ma'am, as long as your husband is running loose, your daughter is not safe here."

Jessica glared at the ground. She knew this already, but that doesn't mean she was going to trust a stranger with the wellbeing of her youngest child. She looked back up at the two officers.

"That may be true, but I refuse to send my daughter with anyone I don't know. For all I know, she could go into the same situation! I'm not failing her again!"

The male officer was going to say more, but his partner, the female cop, stopped him. Unlike the male, she had been in the business a lot longer than he, and besides, she knew all about the stubbornness of a mother.

"Mrs. Paris-"

"It's Ms. Jaroslaw."

"Excuse me?"

"It's my maiden name. I'm not using my husband's name anymore." The mother explained.

The officer nodded. She could understand that.

"Alright Miss… Jaroslaw?"

She nodded, completely drained with the day's events.

"Unless you know someone your husband doesn't know, we have no choice but to send your daughter away to a family, it's for the best."

It hurt; it truly hurt to the mother that the safest place for her daughter was away from her, though she could understand it enough to allow her to be taken away. She let out a breath. Unless she could think up a safe place for her daughter, she would have to trust a stranger to take care of her daughter, and that wasn't happening. If she had to send her daughter somewhere, at least she wouldn't have to have the guilt of sending her child to another dangerous environment. She would literally die if she sent her into that again. All of a sudden, a name clicked in her mind, and a memory

_Flashback_

"_Hey!" she called to male with brown hair, sitting under a shady tree. _

_He smiled, looking from his drawing pad to the younger woman._

"_Hey yourself."_

_The black haired college student plopped down next to her friend, it has been a while since she was able to talk to him, let alone spend time with him._

_She stared at him with questioning green eyes._

"_What?" he asked with a slight laugh._

"_You look different today, almost mature."_

"_Oh, thank you Jessica for making me feel old."_

"_You're welcome." She said with a toothy grin._

_He laughed, and she smiled at him. She missed the laugh of the friend that was like a brother to her. _

"_Jessica?"_

_She looked at her friend with a smile, but it faltered when she looked at th serious look on his face._

"_What is it?"_

_He looked at his friend, trying to think of a way of how to tell her._

"… _Remember I applied an internship in Burbank, to go study in Warner Brothers studios?"_

_Jessica nodded uneasily._

"_You said it's a rare opportunity to go and study with them, and that it might not… You were accepted!?"_

_He nodded._

"_Believe me, I'm surprised too, I didn't expect to be accepted at all."_

"_But that would mean that you'll have to go to Burbank!"_

"_Actually, I would have to move, to Burbank."_

"_Move!?"_

"_Yea…"_

_All of a sudden they were surrounded by an awkward silence._

"_If you don't want me to go… I won't you know."_

"_I know that! And… that's why I have to let you go. It wouldn't be fair to you."_

_He smiled and brought her in a sideways hug. They stayed like that for a while._

"_Jessica, promise me something."_

"_What?"_

"_Promise me that any time you need me, you'll call me immediately."_

_She nodded._

"_As long as you promise not to forget me… Izaak."_

_He hugged her tighter._

"_I won't ever forget you bud, even if you forget me."_

_Flashback ended_

That was long ago, way before she met her… husband. She would really have to divorce him as soon as possible.

They had parted ways, and the last news she could remember about him, was that he married a little after she did, she regretted not going to the wedding, she was sure that she could of spared a few moments to give him her regards and congratulations, but, at least he doesn't know about her friend. She had once wondered why she never told him about her friend, but at the moment she couldn't be more grateful. Now all she could hope is that that promise was still valid. She looked at the two officers.

"I have someone, that I never told him about. If he doesn't agree to take her, you can take her away, but I'll need time."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Izaak read the letter over, and over again with a frown planted on his face. Now, as much as it's normal for a normal person to frown, it was rare when Izaak does it. Getting a letter from his old friend Jessica was truly a treat, since they haven't communicated for a very long time. But the content of the letter is what he was frowning at. Especially the line that said:

'If you would, it is of the upmost importance that you would take my daughter in your care, and if not that, at least as her mentor. I can't explain it right now, but the life of me and my daughter is in your answer.'

Now if this was a normal woman, asking for his help would be no big deal. But this is no normal woman. Jessica Jaroslaw never asks for help, and getting her to accept help was like pulling teeth without anything to numb it. But right now, Jessica wasn't just asking for help, she was pleading for it. He shook his head, of course he was going to help her; he promised her. But…

Being who he was in this industry, he would be too busy to take care of the girl the way he wanted, and though he had no idea of why she had to give her daughter to someone, it was obvious that whatever it was, she trusted him to ask him to help her with her daughter. All of a sudden a thought popped up in the man's head, and as crazy as it was, it was the best he could give. He sighed, hoping with all the hope he had in his soul that somebody had aspirin when he was done with this.


	2. Surprise

**Blythe's POV**

This. Is. Totally. Awesome.

I'm in Burbank. I'm actually in Burbank!

Forget that I'm out of Houston, out of Texas!

Forget that I'm finally free to actually spend time with my momma after five years of doing nothing but living in fear and fending for myself.

Forget the fact that I'll get to eat something other than oatmeal and baloney sandwiches (I'm never touching that stuff ever again, I rather starve)!

I'm. In. Burbank! The home of my cartoon favorites! The home of my little heroes in the TV!

I'm so happy I could BURST!

"Well, I'm glad you're happy about how this turned out."

I smiled joyfully at my mother, before cuddling into her side. I sighed contently when she put an arm around me, and started playing with my hair.

If I were to be honest, I would have told her that I wasn't completely happy about how this turned out, because we weren't staying together, that even though I was free now, I'm not going to be able to be with her until _he_ is found and locked up in prison.

However, I'm not going to make her unhappy when she's done her best make sure I'll be safe. If keeping her with a clear conscience means for me to lie, then guess what? I'll lie until the cows come home and then some (like jump over the moon).

I looked up at her with a begging look. She's still keeping on more piece of information from me.

"Where are we going?"

She rolled her eyes, darn it.

"It's a surprise."

Laying on my back, I laid my head on her lap, looking straight at her.

"Can't you tell me a hint?"

"No dear, I won't give you a hint."

"…Not even a little one?"

"Nope, not even a little one."

I furrowed my eyebrows, not willing to give up so easily.

"Not even a little bitty one?"

"Nope not even a little bitty one."

"How about a little bitty teeny tiny one?"

"Nope."

"A microscopic hint?"

"No."

"A hint the size of a grain of sand?"

"Not happening."

"How about"

"No dear, I will not tell you a hint the size of a molecule."

"How did you know!?"

"I know my little Bibi, that's how."

"Mooommm! It's Blythe, not Bibi!"

"I know, I know, I just had to do it."

"Mom, that was mean."

"I know, I'm sorry okay?"

"… Okay."

…

"So you won't tell me anything?"

She sighed in a dramatic defeat tone.

"Fine, I'll give you a hint."

"Yes!"

…

"So, what's the hint?"

"My hint… is to get off me and look out of your window."

I looked at her funny.

"What type of hint was that?"

"A good one, now do it."

"Fine…"

I lifted myself off of her lap, and looked out my window. My eye grew a whole lot bigger.

"Momma…"

"Yes dear?"

I turned my body and pounced on her in a happy Oh-My-God-This-Is-So-Awesome glomp.

"I LOVE YOU!"

She laughed aloud, hugging me back.

"I love you to dear."

I eagerly looked out the window again, just in case it was a dream. I mean, wouldn't you, if you saw Warner Bros. Animation Studio? Or is it just me?


End file.
